


Раз в месяц в Намимори

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в месяц Вонгола Дечимо отменяет все дела и объявляет, что должен навестить японскую ветвь Семьи.<br/>Предупреждения: ER, *YL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз в месяц в Намимори

  
Раз в месяц – точная дата никогда не известна заранее – Вонгола Дечимо отменяет все дела, извиняясь, переносит давно назначенные встречи и объявляет, что должен навестить японскую ветвь Семьи. Недруги рады были бы узнать о внезапных проблемах Вонголы в Японии, но никаких проблем нет. Дела идут гладко, по накатанной колее, куда более надежной и стабильной, чем в Италии. Поэтому и недруги, и друзья, и просто любопытствующие сходятся на том, что Дечимо устал от слишком шумной сицилийской жизни и хочет немного отдохнуть среди своих.

По сути, так оно и есть.

На борт самолета поднимаются Вонгола Дечимо и его консильери. Пристегните ремни, разбег, разворот над бетоном и зеленью частного аэродрома, курс на восток.

Дон Вонгола первым делом скидывает костюм, надевает мягкие брюки, футболку и толстовку. Потягивается, счастливо улыбаясь:

– Спокойного полета, Гокудера.

Дон Вонгола в полете спит. Его консильери тем временем сидит, уткнувшись в ноутбук, лихорадочно заканчивая дела, которые не успел решить до отлета. Стюардесса приносит крепкий кофе, тихо спрашивает, не желает ли синьор Гокудера пообедать.

– Да, спасибо, – кивает он, – обязательно. Как обычно.

«Обычно» обед стынет, пока Гокудера вливает в себя еще кофе, а потом – вдруг – дела заканчиваются, а под серебристым крылом океанская синева омывает игрушечную Японию. Гокудера переодевается в джинсы и легкую рубашку и идет будить Десятого.

В аэропорту их встречает Кусакабе.

Из самолета выходят Вонгола Дечимо и его консильери, но в серебристый ниссан садятся Савада Цунаеши и Гокудера Хаято. Раз в месяц они могут позволить себе вернуться назад.

Цуна устал от сицилийской жизни и хочет отдохнуть среди своих – так думает даже Емицу. Даже Реборн. О том, что нужно Цуне на самом деле, знают двое. Гокудера и Хибари.

Сначала бой. Только ради этого боя Хибари приглашает их раз в месяц. Хибари в самом деле силен, Цуне приходится задействовать всю мощь своего пламени, чтобы драться с ним на равных. Гокудера не знает, что происходит на минус восьмом этаже базы – экраны не выдерживают – так что они с Кусакабе ждут на нулевом, в комнате дежурного, слегка нервно обмениваясь новостями и посмеиваясь над собственной тревогой.

Хибари нужен достойный противник. Цуне нужно вспомнить о том, что и он бывает слаб.

Они поднимаются наверх измотанные, потрепанные и довольные. Хибари уходит молча, Кусакабе отключает внутренние камеры, кивает на прощание: «До встречи».

– Ну что, Гокудера-кун, – тихо смеется Цуна, – база наша, можно нарушать дисциплину.

Подходит, обнимает, прижимаясь всем телом, шепчет:

– Устал, так устал.

Он устал не от боя, конечно. От месяца на Сицилии, от кресла Вонголы Дечимо, от необходимости держать лицо и соответствовать образу идеального дона. Любовь с собственным консильери образу не соответствует.

Гокудера целует его быстро, жадно и беспорядочно – скулы, нос, закрытые глаза, уголок губ, пока Цуна не ловит его губы своими. Они оба устали ждать. Раз в месяц – это очень мало. Цуна не хочет терять времени, он целует глубоко, напористо, он не остыл после боя, и Гокудера с удовольствием поддается этому напору. Сдергивает с Цуны толстовку, ведет ладонями по спине, по бокам, задирает футболку, и Цуна поднимает руки, позволяя стащить ее, и расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Гокудеры. Не очень подходящее место, надо бы спуститься на этаж или два, но им не терпится. Брюки летят на пол следом за футболкой и рубашкой, руки Цуны слегка дрожат, и Гокудера говорит:

– Тебе нужно расслабиться.

– Давно нужно, – соглашается Цуна. Разворачивается, ложится грудью на стол дежурного и широко расставляет ноги. На экране над его головой темнеет небо над Намимори, дрожит над улицами марево фонарей. Никому там нет до них дела. Гокудера медленно ведет ладонью по худой спине, зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы. Цуна стонет чуть слышно, когда губы Гокудеры касаются его шеи, ловит его руку своей, сжимает пальцы: – Я так скучал.

Гокудера не торопится – не для того, чтобы раззадорить, просто сейчас некуда торопиться и хочется прочувствовать в полной мере каждое мгновение близости. Целует шею и плечи, собирая губами солоноватый привкус, гладит спину, живот, находит ладонью член и замирает, снова ощущая наяву, как удобно тот ложится в руку. Гладит, обводит пальцем головку, сжимает – несильно, ласково. Цуна дышит почти беззвучно, не просит, не двигается – ждет. Только вздрагивает, когда Гокудера раздвигает ягодицы, льет между ними смазку и давит пальцами, проникая внутрь.

Гокудере нравится трахать его пальцами, медленно и осторожно. Он сам не знает, чего в этом больше – нежности, ожидания настоящего секса, желания продлить прелюдию? Чем острее возбуждение, чем больше хочется не тянуть уже, а немедленно вставить, тем лучше. Задержаться еще немного на грани, дождаться нового стона, снова едва слышного – и вот тогда…

Тогда он наконец-то срывается. Сходя с ума от нетерпения, дрожащими руками раскатывает презерватив, толкается сразу на всю длину – Цуна уже готов, достаточно расслаблен и растянут, – и сразу начинает двигаться. И почему-то – как прорывает! – именно теперь безостановочно твердит о любви, мешая японский с итальянским. Выговаривается за весь прошедший месяц, до слез, до щемящей горечи на языке и в сердце. Рассказывает, как больно ждать и как он готов ждать – месяц, год, вечность – и какое счастье, что у них есть Намимори, и что каждый раз, когда он говорит «Десятый», в мыслях его – «единственный».

Глупо, наверное, говорить все это именно в такой момент.

Но, когда он кончает, накрывая ладонью член Цуны, и чувствует на пальцах теплые капли, и утыкается лицом во влажные волосы и взмокшую шею, не в силах отстраниться – Цуна тихо выдыхает:

– Люблю тебя.

Потом, когда они все-таки спустятся на два этажа, к проведенному прямо на базу горячему источнику, когда они вымоются и усядутся в онсен, и оба расслабятся и разомлеют, и уже Цуна начнет целовать Гокудеру, ласкать член, гладить пальцами ложбинку между ягодиц, и доведет до того, что Гокудера начнет умолять: «Трахни уже, не могу, хочу тебя», – потом Цуна скажет:

– Да, это счастье, что у нас есть Намимори. Но чем я заслужил, что у меня есть ты?

А Гокудера не сможет возразить, потому что будет только стонать и просить: «Еще, Цуна, еще, пожалуйста». И Цуна будет двигаться неторопливо, но глубоко и сильно, – долгий приятный секс, после которого так хорошо спится.

И спать они будут вместе, вдвоем на узкой кровати, где и одному-то не слишком просторно – прижавшись друг к другу, сплетясь ногами, обнявшись. Зная, что впереди утро и день, когда можно все.

А вечером Кусакабе отвезет их к самолету, и на борт поднимутся Вонгола Дечимо и его консильери.

Но перед тем как шагнуть из серебристого ниссана на бетон взлетной полосы, Цуна скажет:

– До встречи.  



End file.
